


Still here

by xpolaris



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpolaris/pseuds/xpolaris
Summary: Kurapika was in a indescribable emptiness... until one night when something changed, something that Kurapika could never have imagined or believed it but was ended up being his everything





	Still here

5 years have passed of that tragic day where Kurapika lose everything he knew and had, his family and his best friend, Pairo. Kurapika could hide the pain from others, could face the world as a strong teenager ready to fight no matter what but deep inside, when he is alone everything changes, everything turns into red tears and sorrows. Kurapika was in a indescribable emptiness... until one night when everything was as usual but something changed, something that Kurapika could never have imagined or believed it but was ended up being his everything

It was his 3 day without sleeping but how could Kurapika sleep if all he could see is his clan dying in front of him, unable to do anything, all his dreams ended up in the same horrible nightmares and all he could do was cry and pretend nothing ever happened in the morning because his works was way more important than those nightmares and his mental health. But that night, that special night when he lit candles for his mom, dad and Pairo, when he remembered all those marvelous moments with his friend, all the adventure... but suddenly everything turn into “what if” “how would it be if” and again the tears began to fall like a waterfall and the guilt is back to do nothing good as always.

“Mom, dad, Pairo... I’m so sorry” Kurapika was lying on his couch, keeping his gaze fixed on the candles that burned with passion, at that moment he swear he could feel pairo by his side hugging him with the blankets, then suddenly the hunter fell asleep like a baby, without worries. The next thing his eyes saw was his secret place with Pairo ‘Is it real?’ he thought for a moment until a familiar face was approaching “Pairo?” the blond asked on the verge of crying, with an indescribable feeling on his cheast, probably was happiness, a feeling that seemed not to remember. He ran faster as he could to hug his friend, asking himself over and over again if this could be real or only a dream. Deep in his heart he knew it was only a dream but he wanted to believe for a second that Pairo was there with him, saying everything is going to be ok. 

“Was it fun?” A teenager Pairo asked curious. Kurapika felt a lot of emotions at the same time and didn’t know what to say. He hugged his friend as hard as he could “No... but i made some friends”

Pairo patted his head as a sign that everything will be ok “Tell me everything” and it was as if the whole world stand still for them to share that moment, to make up for lost time, to feel each other heart beat and have peace even if it was just for a moment. Pairo saw a brightness in his friend eyes again, Kurapika was so happy talking about his friends and all his adventures with them in the exam that he hadn’t notice how long he had talked and that whole time Pairo was paying attention to every word he said. 

“Kurapika” Pairo finally speak with a smile in his face and sparkle in his eyes “You need to sleep, I’ll be here waiting for you” Kurapika couldn’t do anything, suddenly he felt his eyelids heavys, all he wanted was to stay awake with his friend but couldn’t do anything to stay. The next thing he remembers is waking up scared, screaming his friend name with the same pain as the first time he lost him ‘was only a dream?’


End file.
